


I would make Reason my guide (but she should sometimes sit Patiently by the way-side)

by ziiek (orphan_account)



Category: Blue Drop (Anime)
Genre: Alien Culture, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ziiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's much, much older than you despite her looks</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would make Reason my guide (but she should sometimes sit Patiently by the way-side)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god??? Just oh my god. Blue drop. I wrote this after like episode nine I think because I was all up in my feelings (haven't read the manga either) so it's a post canon AU I guess idk it's just a self indulgent little thing sorry for the liberties

She's much, much older than you despite her looks, she carries a weight between her shoulders from years of command that her open personality rarely betrays. She's petulant but mostly just confused on the rare occasion that she doesn't get what she wants you find out, gets a little crease in between her eyebrows that you laugh at. But somehow she's kind, infinitely kind and funny and powerful and everything you didn't know you would want in a partner, in every sense of the word, until she was there, despite the turmoil of a life you don't fully remember, you were pulled into one another's orbits across dimensions and that thought is all that keeps you warm some nights.

But you are troubled so often by all of the things you seem to know, but that you don't really actually _know_ , she tells you of Arume, of her mother, tells you of all of the wonderful places she could astral project, dimensions where life exists and all of the desolate beauty in the ones where it does not. She wants to show you. She tells you while you're sprawled in the grass outside of the dorm one night that most universes seem infinite from the inside looking out, that the astrophysics are somewhat of an anomaly here and light waves refract just right in her home world so that they could peek around the veil between them and study the mechanisms and you can't think of anything to say back, it's all just so much sometimes. But she tells you these things so lightly, flourishes ideas with a flick of the wrist, and it fills you with that ever present sense of remiss, a longing to know them and it's alarming in an abstract way, sometimes, just how little of that is driven by any scientific curiosity. She's an alien and you have to remind yourself of that often or else the facade gets lost on you too. She gets carried away with these tasks you think she can't actually care about, but she is honestly just as delighted to plan a club activity as she is to put her hands all over you, to listen to music, to surf through wikipedia pages for hours. She gets quiet when all of the other girls talk about menstruation, the early exploits of rich girls, all of a human's life's growing pains that she has no context for, and yet you feel like the rug is getting pulled from under you when she refers to herself jokingly in the third person as Ekaril or when asks you what courage means _because she looked it up and she's still not sure she used it correctly in a Forime context because Michi gave her a weird look._ You have to dissect your own jokes sometimes and explain your humanity to her, but bless her soul, she's never made you defend it.

***

"Oooh Miss Senkoji" you tease and Tsubeal glances at you out of the side of her eyes, pretends to be interested in the screen in front of her instead of you pretending not to notice. You prowl up to her, run your hands over the shoulders of her commander uniform, let your eyes glance down at her legs in a way that is truly salacious but you have no self control, and honestly, you get enough people mooning over your girlfriend between the obsessed squad of freshman and seemingly every male under twenty years old that you can't help it. Really.

_(Although, if she trusts Tsubeal with her life well, then technically you do too but you don't look too hard at it)_

"Commander, I need your approval," Blue's voice hums out of the speakers. 

She grabs your wandering hands, smiling. 

"Permission granted."

Even though you're floating you still feel a tremor run through the ship, hear parts humming and interlocking and the whir of something large rotating before something in your gut pulls like you're accelerating in a car faster and faster and you're not moving but when the feeling stops suddenly it feels like some one turned the gravity back on and the ship is free falling. You let out a little scream of surprise because this is your first time shifting in to a new dimension and it was a little scary _okay_ , but she pulls you by the wrist and wraps you in her arms to stabilize you while the ship levels out.

"Retract the viewing deck if you will please, Tsubeal." 

She swipes at the screen and you hear the ship go into standby as Hagino leads you down several hallways and hatches and you end up in a hall made of windows.

As you take in the foreign landscape with your girlfriend wrapped around you, you think that you are the first human to make it where ever here is, that your name could be in history books. You feel brave and wonderful and you ask her to promise to be your wife, one day in the future maybe, perhaps when you're both older, and you have time to figure all of this out. She just looks confused and replies that she thought she already was.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a poem called "The Conjunction of Jupiter and Venus" by William Cullen Bryant


End file.
